


Our Constellations

by TheDork2life



Series: Deadly Life of a Liar [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Rated For Violence, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDork2life/pseuds/TheDork2life
Summary: His smile was bright. Impossibly bright. In the darkness of the hangar, the Ultimate Astronaut could easily fly his way past it all, towards the light. It simply wasn't in Kaito's nature to give up. He didn't give up on himself and he didn't give up on other people. Despite the way they treated each other— how they thought, acted, lived, existed differently— like enemies, they were always just two halves of the same coin. This time around, instead of flipping for Kaito, it flipped in favor of Kokichi. A fifty-fifty chance.A bet that should have never happened at all.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Deadly Life of a Liar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Our Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, death, vomit, panic attacks, Kokichi's extremely poor self-esteem, and spoilers for Chapter 5

The metal of the hydraulic press was cold. 

Kokichi shivered, breath coming out slow and laboured. It hurt. Everything just hurt. His stomach pinched in on itself, like the acid in his intestinal tract was spilling and gushing out. His heart stuttered and contracted, beating slower, slower, slower still, until it would eventually stop. Blood poured from his external wounds; two gaping arrow holes that only stopped bleeding because the poison made his blood coagulate. The pink liquid was warm against his dying, cold skin. It dripped out onto Kaito's jacket. His stupid, star patterned jacket, that enveloped Kokichi in what he believed would be the last embrace he would feel before he died.

Tears formed in Kokichi's eyes, blurring his already fuzzy and blackening vision. He didn't want to die. Not yet. There was so much regret, so much sorrow, so much _pain_ . He wanted to tell everyone he was sorry for all the strife he caused, that he hated every second of it, that it wasn't _him_. The tears spilled down his discolored cheeks. 

As he gazed up at the grey expanse above him, his world spun into a dizzying mess. He blinked a few times, reaching his right hand out to grab hold of what he was seeing. Little spots popped in and out of existence so that for a brief moment, he believed he was seeing the galaxy. A swirling, purple galaxy. A night sky that was slowly descending down, pressing up against Kokichi's hand and startling him. Frigid against his fingertips, the metal continued to press on, despite him pushing back against it. 

_I'm sorry._ He would think, boiling hot tears streaming down his face. _I should have done better. I could have done better…_

And then the pressing stopped. 

Just mere centimeters from his face, Kokichi could barely register how the hydraulic press was no longer moving. He thought maybe he was hallucinating or had just died and couldn't tell, or that maybe it was all some strange dream, but the whirring was no longer there. 

Unfortunately, he started coughing then, tossing his head to the side. A wad of blood lodged itself out of his throat, burning his esophagus as his chest felt like it was caving in. His lungs were aflame. That's right, if Kaito wasn't going to crush him with the god damned press then he was just going to die from the Strike-9 poison anyway. There was no way he could be saved now. This hard, rusting, uncomfortable plate of steel was going to be Kokichi's death bed no matter from poison or from being crushed. 

Except he heard a faint sound to his left. Kokichi turned his head to see what it was, only for something to be pressed against his lips. Some bitter liquid slipped down his throat involuntarily. It was thin and oily, a drop or two spilling from his bloodied lips as he felt a hand gripping his chin. 

"..........come on…… stay with me………. not like this…….."

Kokichi heard murmuring. It was weak, almost unintelligible, but there was no mistaking it was Kaito's voice. With all his senses dulled, he could hardly register the fact he was being gently pulled from his previous position, and then cradled in a pair of arms. He felt calloused hands run over his fragile body, taking some sort of cloth and wiping his wounds dry. Kokichi winced. The cloth felt vaguely like Kaito's jacket, soft and velvety, not the type of material you'd want stained with blood. 

"Easy there…. I'm not letting you die. C-Can you….. can you sit up?"

After Kokichi let his mind clear and he processed what Kaito had said, he inched his body upwards. His spine ached, any little movement feeling like he was shifting it out of place. However, he did manage to sit all the way up.

"M-Momota…" Kokichi breathed. He looked into the taller man's eyes, which were dulled and dialating. "What're you doing?"

Kaito chuckled. It was more like a wheeze. "I just said… I can't letcha die, bro. Not like this. You have…… you have so much t-to live for."

The Ultimate Supreme Leader's eyes widened, anger bubbling up in the back of his throat now that he gained the energy to do so. He could already feel the poison starting to ebb away, with his vision clearing and each breath becoming less taxing. The same couldn't be said for Kaito. His hands were convulsing, as was a majority of his body. It didn't make sense to Kokichi. Why was Kaito ruining his plans? 

"Stop!" Kokichi said, backing away from Kaito's grip. "Why didn't you take the medicine? Why didn't you let me do this for everyone?!"

His voice was hoarse and strained from the sudden rough tone. Kaito flinched, but quickly composed himself, clearly not letting Kokichi intimidate him any longer. Neither of them could do that. They were both sitting on the dirty, bloodstained floor, huddled together, and clinging to the last bit of life they had left. There was really nothing to prove to each other, they had seen each other's worsts. 

Something about that pained Kokichi more than he'd like to admit.

"Because I knew I was going to die…" Kaito admitted. "I had accepted death… a l-long time ago, and so I didn't want to… have regrets. But _you_ , Ouma?" He narrowed his eyes and squeezed Kokichi's shoulders. "I know you have more to offer. You have too many burdens… on those little shoulders of yours."

Kaito's touch was like fire on Kokichi's skin. Even though the Astronaut's fingers were going cold like his own were mere moments ago, it burned like hellfire. A grip so strong, yet so weak. Much like Kaito himself, who was deteriorating in front of Kokichi's stinging eyes. This wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! 

Kokichi started tearing up again, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth together. "No, Momota… please. This is the only way I can… Y-You can't— I don't understand! Why?!" 

He was shrieking at this point. While Kokichi was on that hydraulic press, he was convinced he was going to die. Was all that fear, preparation, and self sacrifice all for nothing? Nobody was going to take him in after this! Everybody despised him, _loathed_ him, and having Kaito die with Maki ending up as the blackened wasn't going to help his case. Kokichi's death was for the greater good! Couldn't this fucking idiot get it through his skull? 

"It's okay Ouma." _It was not._ "You'll find somethin' out… you'll end this killing game. I… I believe in you. I truly do."

Kaito's grip was beginning to weaken and Kokichi couldn't help but hold on to his arms. 

"You're s-such an idiot. I can't believe you'd—" Kokichi inhaled sharply, watching his own tears fall onto Kaito's ripped up jacket, "—you'd really do this. I probably should have seen this coming."

Kaito tried chuckling again, only to sputter up blood. He coughed, hacking up darker, poison-sullied blood into his hands. And yet, he still found the will to smile as he said, "maybe, maybe. I-I'm the Luminary of the Stars, you shouldn't underestimate me." His grin grew wider. "Thank you, Kokichi."

His smile was bright. Impossibly bright. In the darkness of the hangar, the Ultimate Astronaut could easily fly his way past it all, towards the light. It simply wasn't in Kaito's nature to give up. He didn't give up on himself and he didn't give up on other people. Despite the way they treated each other— how they thought, acted, lived, _existed_ differently— like enemies, they were always just two halves of the same coin. This time around, instead of flipping for Kaito, it flipped in favor of Kokichi. A fifty-fifty chance. A bet that should have never happened at all. 

But then, it happened all so suddenly. 

Kaito's hold on Kokichi's shoulder was slipping, his arms drooping down to his side. His eyes started to flutter close, the dark rings under his eyes growing deeper and more prominent. More blood was being coughed up while his body sagged, falling forward towards Kokichi. 

"Momota?!" Kokichi exclaimed. "H-Hey, Mo— Kaito! _Kaito_!"

He swiveled his head around as fast as he could, searching for that little antidote bottle that Kaito practically shoved down his throat. It was a little ways away, discarded so carelessly by that fool. Kokichi shuffled, being careful due to Kaito's condition and his own, and he stretched his arm out to grab it. This was his last hope. If there was at least a little bit, just a couple drops, maybe he could save Kaito for a little longer. He could salvage his plan. Maki wouldn't become the blackened. Even if Kokichi himself became the blackened, it would have been the same result anyway. Both boys end up dead. 

The glass of the bottle was minorly fractured up the side. Kokichi's vision was still too unfocused to see if any substance had remained in the bottle, so he went straight to pulling Kaito's rapidly cooling body in his small lap, pressing the bottle to his lips. 

_Please. This has to work. This has to. Kaito can't die yet. I was the one who was supposed to die here!_

Shaking the bottle for extra measure, Kokichi eventually took the bottle away, carefully placing it down. He waited with bated breath. Moments turned into seconds. Seconds turned into a minute. A minute turned into several minutes. 

There was no response. Kaito Momota was dead. 

There was a dead body lying in Kokichi's arms, blood streaming from his mouth, a smile on his face, and his skin already sporting a greyish tone. But why? Why did it have to be like this?

Kokichi nearly dropped Kaito in panic as he crawled backwards, eyes darting everywhere. To the blood dragged from the bathroom, to the nearly shut hydraulic press, to Kaito's jacket sprawled across the floor. His stomach churned, twisted, and flipped… it wasn't supposed to be this way. A cold sweat broke out over his entire body, heart rate picking up an incredible speed. He felt so nauseous, and his ears rang, the world was collapsing from right under him. 

No, he had ruined _everything_ . Kokichi felt tears fall from his face as he shot up and ran to a corner, his stomach turning inside out as bile rose up to his mouth. It was disgusting. The blood, the poison, the _death_. The thought was repulsive, so much so that Kokichi just couldn't handle it anymore and he heaved. He could taste faint remnants of the antidote and plenty of blood. The pain was unlike anything he could imagine, fresh tears cascading from his eyes without any trouble. His body shook, knees buckling so harshly he leaned against the wall. It was pathetic. With how hard he trembled, Kokichi couldn't even breathe right. He gasped like he was drowning, clamping down on his bile stained teeth when a sob escaped him. There was nothing else in the world at that moment. 

Time had sunken in, Kaito was dead, and Kokichi was alive. 

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry—_

_Why did I do this?_

_…_

……..

…………….


End file.
